Malgré les épreuves
by HEDA0704
Summary: Histoire situer a partir de l'épisode 15 de la saison 3, j'espère vous compter parmi mes lecteurs pour cette nouvelle aventures :) c'est une Kolvina :)
1. Chapter 1

**Quelques petites choses avant de commencer:**

-Tout d'abord je ne suivrais pas forcément l'histoire de la série par la suite

\- Dans mon histoire Rebekah est en couple avec Marcel, Hayley avec Elijah et Camille avec Klaus

Camille est toujours humaine, Hayley n'a jamais subit la malédiction de Klaus

cette fiction comportera 3 ou 4 chapitres un peu près

Voilà c'est pas grand chose mais c'est quand même bien de le préciser:) le 1er chapitre sera en ligne dans la semaine si tout va bien à très vite ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la 1ère partie de cette courte fiction j'espère que ça vous plaira :)  
_

* * *

Davina veiller sur Kol depuis maintenant 3 jours, elle a réussit à le ramener mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de ce retrouver le sort les avait fatigué tout les deux, la jeune fille été impatiente de le revoir, même si il été différent visuellement il reste le même à l'intérieur elle en es persuadé. A un moment elle le vit commencer à remuer signe qu'il se réveillé, quelques minutes plus tard il se redresse regardant autour de lui avant de poser les yeux sur elle

Davina : tu as dormi pendant 3 jours

Kol : renaître de ces centres cela épuise un homme ~se lève~ tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser là tout de suite

Davina : qu'es-ce qui t'en empêche ? ~sourit~

Kol : en faite la chaleur ce n'est pas un problème, si c'est le prix à payer pour t'embrasser ~passe sa main au soleil, ce qui le brûla~

Davina : mais je ne comprend pas tu été un sorcier ? ~le regarde~

Kol : oui mais ton sort m'a ramener dans ce corps donc je suis un vampire

Davina : j'ai entendu des histoires, dans ce corps de vampire tu été ..

Kol ~lui coupe la parole~ un vrai psychopathe ~la regarde~ mais c'était bien avant nous et pour toi je ferai tout les efforts possible, je te le promet

Davina ~lâche un soupir et se dirige vers lui jusqu'à l'embrasser~

Kol : au risque d'être trop direct il faut que tu me passe la bague au doigt ~sourit~ la famille doit se réunir

Davina : en ce qui concerne ta famille, je suis persuadé que Klaus veut me tuer

Kol : je vais m'en occuper c'est promis

Il la serre doucement dans ses bras, il est enfin revenu du royaume des morts, il ne compte pas laisser l'un des frères s'en prendre à la femme qu'il aime. Après avoir passer un moment tout les deux, Davina lui fit une bague de jour afin qu'il puisse sortir

Kol : n'ai pas peur il n'arrivera rien

Davina : avec Klaus on peut s'attendre a tout

Kol : je le sais oui mais fais moi confiance il n'aura pas le temps de te faire du mal

Davina : tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller maintenant ?

Kol : oui je suis obligé ~caresse sa joue~ plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous aurons du temps pour nous

Davina : vu sous cet angle c'est mieux d'y aller maintenant c'est vrai, dans ce cas allons y ne faisons pas traîner les choses

Kol : je serai juste derrière toi chérie

Après un rapide sourire, Davina se mit en route la première en direction de la demeure des Mickealson, elle savait très bien qu'elle tomberai face à Klaus mais la présence de Kol la rassure, celui ci compte bien la protéger de son frère de toute la manière possible. Davina entre à l'intérieur d'un pas décidé et se retrouve plaqué contre le mur

Klaus : tu es bien inconsciente de venir chez moi toute seule

Kol ~protège son frère loin d'elle~ elle n'est pas toute seule mon frère ~le regarde~ tu t'en est quand même pris à ma douce

Klaus ~étonné~ je n'y crois pas

Davina : et pourtant c'est lui, quand j'ai brisé le lien, il y a eu un grand flue de pouvoir

Freya ~arrivant~ alors c'est toi qui a volé le _nexus vorti_

Davina : oui et c'était pour ramener votre frère

Kol : vous devriez la remercier

Klaus considère un instant son frère du regard avant de s'avancer vers lui pour l'enlacer fraternellement, au moins il semble heureux de revoir son petit frère, Davina elle reste plus en retrait, puis ce fut au tour d'Elijah de s'avancer vers son frère

Kol : salut Elijah

Elijah : tu n'a pas pris une ride

Kol ~regardant la jeune femme~ et au faite tu es ?

Freya : Freya

Kol : ah oui la sœur perdu de vue, en parlant de ça où est passé Rebekah ?

Klaus : c'est une longue histoire, réservé à la famille, d'ailleurs Davina connaît la sortie

Kol : qu'es-ce que sa veut dire ?

Klaus : comme tu le sais de nombreuses menaces pèse sur notre famille, plus tôt tu sera au courant et mieux ce sera et je refuse que tu sois distrait

Kol : par Davina ? Si pour une fois tu pouvais te ..

Davina : Kol ~l'interrompt~ c'est ok je m'en vais t'en fait pas ~fait demi tour~

Kol : Davina attend ~la rejoins~

Davina : tu me sera redevable comme ça

Kol : tu peux compter sur moi ~la regarde~ fait toi belle pour ce soir je t'emmène danser ~sourit~

Davina : d'accord ~sourit~

Kol dépose un doux baiser sur son front avant qu'elle ne parte de son coté, une petite discussion entre frères fut de rigueur, encore des problème a réglé, des ennemis a combattre sans aucun doute. Davina attendu une heure, puis deux, puis elle se résigne à se dire que Kol ne viendra plus à cette heure jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse à la porte

Davina : es-ce que tout va bien ? Pour ta famille

Kol : bien sur que non, c'est une habitude

Davina : ils ont besoin de toi alors

Kol : évidemment mais pour l'instant ils se débrouillent, en ce moment je préfère rester avec toi ~s'avançant vers elle, passant une douce main sur sa joue puis va allumer la musique~

Davina ~amplifie le son avec sa magie~ l'appareil est un peu vieux

Kol : la magie va me manquer ~sourit passant les bras de Davina autour de son cou~ mais je suis heureux que tu m'est ramener

Davina : moi aussi je suis heureuse ~sourit dansant avec lui~ tu arrive à la contrôler ? Ta soif de sang ?

Kol : oui je la contrôle ~la regarde~ tu sais ce n'est pas la magie qui a fait de moi un homme meilleur c'est toi

Davina : en ce qui concerne la magie, si elle te manque un peu trop ~défaisant sa chemise en même temps~ il y a d'autre moyens, pas besoin de la pratiquer pour la ressentir ~lui enlève ensuite pour défaire sa robe qui glisse au sol~

Kol : Davina rien que pour toi cela vaut la peine d'être en vie

Il l'embrasse alors avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait, elle se donne à lui sans aucune hésitation, après tout ce qu'ils ont traverser, les épreuves pour en arriver jusqu'ici, cette nuit ils la méritent, rien que tout les deux, comme dans leur bulle. Kol se réveille au court de la nuit, il veut apaiser sa soif, seulement sa poche de sang est vide alors il dû sortir, malgré sa promesse de ne plus boire de sang frais il tue un humain afin de se nourrir, c'était plus fort que lui. Quand il retrouve Davina c'est chez lui, le retour de son frère Finn le met dans tout ses états, il ne jure que par lui, non comptant sur cette soif qu'il cache au plus possible

Kol : le pire c'est que Elijah va finir par accepter, Finn va intégrer un autre corps et refaire sa vie ailleurs

Davina : il faut que tu te calme Kol, tu sais que je n'ai jamais été dans la chambre d'un garçon avant aujourd'hui

Kol : tu m'écoute au moins ?

Davina : bien entendu mais rester ici à parler de Finn et t'énerver ça ne sert à rien tu es coincé de toute manière ~se rapprochant de lui~ et surtout tu dois penser à autre chose ~l'embrasse avec douceur allant déposer des baisers dans son cou~

Kol : ça ne marchera pas Davina je suis trop énervé

Davina ~sourit~ j'aime les challenges

Kol ~se lève~ je veux juste que Finn paye pour ce qu'il m'a fait endurer, pour ce qu'il nous as fait à tout les deux

Davina : et ça viendra crois moi

Elle lui pris la main puis pour lui montrer son soutien elle l'embrasse avec amour, Kol dérive alors dans son cou, l'appel du sang devint trop fort et il dû partir en un clin d'œil. C'est Elijah qui le trouve dans une autre pièce de la maison

Elijah : je ne sais pas ce que tu mijote mais abstient toi

Kol : je suis mort à cause de lui, une longue agonie et devant Davina, il faut que je lui fasse payer sa

Elijah : oui peut être, mais peut être que la meilleure des vengeances est de l'expulser une bonne fois pour toute de nos vies

Kol : non ~se retourne vers lui~ c'est hors de question, il n'a pas le droit au bonheur

Elijah : je n'ai pas encore décidé de son sort, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu attende

Kol : et en quoi cette décision t'appartient ?!

Elijah : tu dois freiner ta colère mais en as tu la force

Kol ~reprend sa respiration se calmant~ c'est pire que dans mes souvenirs .. la faim .. la colère.. je voudrais mettre ma rage sur le dos de Finn mais depuis mon retour chaque jour c'est pire ~s'assoit~ j'ai jamais appris à contrôler mes pulsions, j'ai même jamais voulu

Elijah : mais à présent tu le veux ?

Kol ~le regarde~ je pourrais jamais me regarder en face si je la faisais souffrir, faire du mal à ceux qu'on aime, volontairement ou non, ça fait partit de nous tu le sais

Elijah : oui cela fait hélas partit de notre condition mon frère

Kol : j'aimerais vraiment trouver un moyen pour que cela s'arrête

Il est désespérer, vraiment, il aime Davina, c'est sans doute la seule femme qu'il est jamais aimer dans sa très longue existence, alors il se promis d'essayer de trouver une solution à ce problème. De son coté Davina cherche Kol depuis un petit moment quand elle tombe sur Finn

Finn : si tu cherche Kol il suffit de suivre les hurlements des innocents, il sera forcement pas loin

Davina : en faite c'est plutôt pour toi que je suis venue

Finn : pauvre petite fille naïve, tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu as choisi le mauvais camp, es-ce que mon cher frère t'a parler de la _novice dulcina_? Tu me fais penser à elle, une fille innocente avec une si jolie voix, elle s'était promise au seigneur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise Kol et la trouve jolie ~s'avançant vers elle pas à pas~ il n'a fallut que quelques jours pour qu'elle renonce à son vœux d'obéissance et de chasteté, en une semaine elle été morte, elle ne l'amusait plus

Davina : je te crois pas une seconde

Finn : je suis sûr du contraire

Davina : de toute manière, Kol à changé mais toi tu es rester le monstre que tu es depuis le début ~lui lance un sortilège~ j'ai cru entendre que tu voulais prendre le corps d'un autre sorcier innocent

Finn ~voyant apparaître un symbole sur sa peau~ mais qu'es-ce que tu m'a fait ?!

Davina : met toi à l'aise, je viens de t'enfermer dans ce corps que tu maudit, tu sera un vampire pathétique et frustré pour le reste de ta vie

Finn arrive à la plaquer au mur en une seconde et lui enserre la gorge l'empêchant de respirer, Davina paniqué ne savait pas quoi faire pour se dégager, par chance Kol fond sur son frère et l'attire loin d'elle se battant fou de rage contre lui, il voulu en finir avec lui mais Freya le stoppe de justesse

Freya : Kol arrête

Elijah ~se met entre ses deux frères~ sa suffit

Kol : mêle toi de ce qui te regarde

Elijah : je croyais d'avoir dit d'attendre

Kol : comme tu voudra ~balance ce qu'il tenait à la main~ je préfère encore affronter les dangers dehors que de rester ici ~s'en va sans demander son reste~

Davina ~regarde les autres avant de suivre Kol~

Freya : Elijah

Elijah : ne t'en fait pas il ne crains rien on n'a eu la visite de Marcel tout va bien

Kol se tenu à l'écart de sa famille, voulant éviter Finn le plus possible pour garder son calme au maximum, aujourd'hui lui et Davina avait rendez vous avec Vincent au bar mais quand il y furent il n'y avait personne

Kol : super, ton ami nous à poser un lapin

Davina : c'est loin d'être mon ami

Kol : bon comme nous sommes les seules à nous être déplacé, on va pas repartir les mains vide ~prenant une bouteille~ et si on rentrer nous amuser un peu ~sourit l'embrassant~

Davina : je suis pas tranquille ~le repousse gentillement~ Vincent à dit qu'on affronter une menace commune et il a disparu, dans toute la Nouvelle Orléans, le Saint James est le seul endroit où la magie ne fonctionne pas, pourquoi il nous ferai venir là où il ne peut pas exercer ? ~le regarde~

Kol pousse un soupir ne disant rien, il n'a pas de réponse à donner de toute manière, il se servit un verre alors que Davina finit par poser les yeux sur une carte figurant un mauvais présage puis dans un bocal elle prit un téléphone et un flacon de sang, ils visionnèrent un enregistrement de Vincent révélant qu'il est sous emprise des ancêtres et que Freya à été enlever, ils furent tout de suite d'accord pour aller monter ça aux autres

Finn : en quoi cela me concerne ?

Kol : l'an dernier quand Esther nous as ramener toi et moi j'ai été mis dans le corps d'un espère de crétin alors que tu as eu celui d'un puissant sorcier, celui de Vincent, même depuis tout ce temps il reste une empreinte entre votre corps et votre esprit

Elijah : Vincent a parler d'un sort ~regarde Davina~ tu as déjà fait ce genre de chose ?

Davina : je sais même pas si c'est possible peut être qu'avec son sang c'est réalisable, si je peux avoir celui de Finn je pourrais essayer, je pense pouvoir retrouver Vincent et donc Freya

Finn : j'aurais dû me poser des questions, d'habitude elle me téléphone, Lucien à une sacré avance ~se tourne vers Davina~ alors va y, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour retrouver ma sœur

Kol : tiens revoilà le martyre, d'abord il veut la tuer parce qu'elle la condamné à rester dans son corps de vampire et maintenant il veut qu'elle l'aide ~en colère~

Elijah : Finn nous irons tout les deux, Kol tu reste ici avec Davina

Kol : alors tu y va avec lui, les deux seuls personne qui n'ont pas voulu détruire les restes du chêne blanc vont aller réglé le problème mais c'est merveilleux, sa peux que bien se passer voyons ~sarcastique~

Davina : Kol regarde moi ~venant lui prendre le bras~ je ne sais rien sur cette magie, il va falloir que tu m'aide ~le regarde~ viens on n'y va

Ils partirent tout les deux dans une pièce voisine afin que Davina puisse faire le sort de localisation pour retrouver Vincent, elle ne trouvait pas vraiment le lieu mais c'était situer en Virginie du Sud, Kol impatient perdais vite patience même si il essayait de se contenir face à celle qu'il aime, il faillit même perdre le contrôle face à Camille avant de sortir en vitesse

Davina : excuse le vraiment il à du mal depuis qu'il est revenu dans son corps de vampire tu peux le comprendre

Camille : oui mais c'est son problème

Davina : de quoi tu parle ?

Camille : écoute je connais bien ce regard, mon oncle avait le même, quand il été ensorcelé

Davina : Kol n'a pas été ensorcelé, je m'en serais aperçu

Camille : tu en es certaine ? ~la regarde~ j'espère vraiment me tromper tu sais mais s'il te plait fait bien attention

Davina : d'accord je te remercie

Elle repartit de l'appartement préoccupé, c'est vrai que Kol été différent, il n'est plus le même depuis qu'elle l'a ramener, et cela devient de pire en pire il faut le reconnaître, alors pour être sur elle finit par analyser son sang ensuite elle partit retrouver Vincent au Saint James espérant avoir de l'aide

Vincent : je suis venu dès que j'ai eu ton message, je ne sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus, que tu m'est retrouver malgré ce qui s'est passé avec Lucien ou que tu veuille me voir

Davina : j'ai besoin de ton aide

Vincent : je ne peux hélas rien pour toi, en dehors de ces murs les ancêtres ont une emprise total sur mes faits et gestes

Davina : ils manipule Kol aussi, j'ai pu analysé son sang, il est gorgé de leur magie, ils ont corrompu le sort que j'ai utilisé pour le ramener, comme ils n'ont pas pu m'atteindre moi il lui font perdre le contrôle pour s'en prendre a moi et me faire payer, je ne vois aucune solution ~le regarde quand même inquiète~

Vincent : crois moi j'avais du respect pour eux mais maintenant je me rends compte qu'ils utilisent leur propre peuple pour leurs besoins avant tout puis ils se débarrassent de nous dès qu'ils ont terminer, ils faut qu'on les combattent, il n'y a que nous qui puissent le faire

Davina : je le ferai il faut à tout prix que je sorte Kol de tout ça avant qu'il ne commette la pire erreur de sa vie

Vincent : alors emmène le ici dès que tu met la main dessus, c'est le seul endroit où il peut être lui même et où je pourrais lui parler

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour retourner chez les Mickealson espérant trouver Kol mais il n'y été pas alors elle partie voir du coté de son ancien grenier et il été bien là, assis sur le lit l'air ailleurs, elle s'en approche doucement

Davina : chéri ? C'est moi

Kol : tu ne devrais pas être ici Davina, je suis instable, je ne suis plus bon pour toi je t'assure je peux déraper à tout moment

Davina : je ne t'abandonnerai pas ~prend sa main~ viens avec moi

Kol : où sa ?

Davina : fait moi confiance

Kol la suivis sans mal, cela ne peut pas être pire dans tout les cas il ne veut simplement pas perdre le contrôle il ne se le pardonnerais pas. Il fut un peu étonné d'arriver devant le Saint James mais il y entra avec Davina cependant l'afflux de tout ce sang coulant dans tout ses corps ne le mettait pas à l'aise

Kol : je dois pas rester là c'est une mauvaise idée allons nous en

Davina : non ici la magie n'a aucune emprise sur toi viens entre ~le tire légèrement par la main~ tu va pouvoir faire le vide ~enlève sa veste~ tu te sens pas mieux ?

Kol : t'ai mon ange gardien, t'en à pas marre de me sauver la mise tout le temps ? ~sourit s'approchant d'elle~

Davina : non et tu sais quoi ? J'adore le faire ~sourit~ et si je te disais que j'ai trouver une solution à tout ce qui t'arrive ?

Kol : qu'es-ce que tu mijote encore ? ~la regarde~

Davina : tu verra

Au coin de l'œil il vit Vincent, il se dit que cela avait forcement un rapport avec ce que mijote Davina ce qui ne lui plait pas beaucoup, cependant il s'assit avec elle à la table de Vincent, après tout cela ne lui coûte rien d'écouter ce qu'il dit sur toute cette histoire

Vincent : essaie de te souvenir, ton esprit été avec celui des ancêtres ? Es-ce qu'ils ont dit quelque chose ?

Kol : c'est quand même compliqué de se rappeler de quelque chose quand on n'a une botte sur le visage

Vincent : alors pense au moment où Davina t'a ramener, tu as entendu des voix ? Des menaces ? Des chants ? Ou un sort peut être ?

Kol : ils ne m'ont rien dit du tout d'accord, ils me haïssent parce que je suis un Mickealson

Davina : c'est quoi le but de toutes ses questions ?

Vincent : ils ont conclut un marché avec Lucien, c'est une déclaration de guerre tout simplement, ils s'en prennent a Kol, si je savais pourquoi je pourrais les convaincre que c'est le mauvais choix

Kol : c'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que tu les prends pour des personnes raisonnable

Vincent : ils l'étaient quand ils été envie, tout ce que veulent les vivants c'est éviter les problèmes et protéger les leurs ~soupir~ depuis que les vampires ont envahis cette ville ces esprits sont tourmentés, les congrégations ne connaîtrons pas le repos tant que la famille Mickealson sera ici, je pense qu'ils utilisent Lucien comme une arme pour vaincre les vampires qui les dérangent et donc il font persuadé les anciens qu'il y a un meilleur moyen

Kol : je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux m'aider ?

Vincent : je le fais surtout pour Davina, je lui dois bien ça

Il partit du bar laissant Davina et Kol profiter un peu d'un moment tout les deux, ils dansèrent tranquillement, c'est leur instant de répit, ils l'ont bien mérité

Davina : je suis sur que tout va s'arranger, après tout ce qu'on n'a traverser ce n'est qu'un détail

Kol : un gros détail quand même, je risque à tout moment de perdre la raison et de te faire du mal

Davina : tu ne me fera rien j'ai confiance en toi

Kol : tu sais très bien que cela ne suffit pas

Davina : ça suffira, le temps qu'on t'enlève cet envoûtement ensuite tout ira mieux

Kol : j'admire ton optimisme chérie

Davina : on n'a déjà été séparé une fois, pas question que ça recommence, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te perdre à nouveau

Kol : je t'aime aussi, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau dans ma vie, si jamais je te faisais du mal jamais je me le pardonnerai

Davina : je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive Kol ~l'embrasse~

Kol ~y répond avec amour~ moi aussi Davina

Davina à une confiance aveugle en lui, même si depuis son retour il à changer elle sait maintenant que ce n'est pas sa faute, qu'il va bientôt guérir, elle y crois dur comme fer. Elle du aller aider Vincent au cimetière laissant Kol au bar pendant quelques heures, vu que c'était pour le sort de Kol elle prenait le temps qu'il faut, seulement à son retour au bar elle ne vit que Marcel

Davina : le sort avance bien, où est Kol ? Il va bien ?

Marcel : il est partit

Davina : quoi ? … non c'est vrai

Marcel : il l'a fait pour te protéger

Davina : mais on n'a réussit a bloquer les ancêtres il ne crains plus rien

Marcel : pour le moment mais tu sais que ça recommencera, tant que ce sort ne sera pas briser il sera une menace pour toi

Davina : non ..

Marcel : je connais Kol depuis plus de deux siècles et je t'assure que c'est la meilleure chose qu'il est jamais fait, il t'aime, il sait que c'est pour ta sécurité qu'il doit partir

Davina : il doit revenir .. ~sens ses larmes arriver~

Marcel : bientôt ma puce

Davina : non .. ~finit par pleurer dans ses bras~

Marcel : je sais oui ~la berce doucement~

Davina : tu ne comprend pas … Kol doit être là.. sans lui je ne pourrais pas avancer ..

Marcel : il ne s'agit pas de ça tu dois être patiente

Davina : Marcel je suis enceinte .. il ne le sait pas encore ..

Marcel fut tout simplement abasourdis, celle qu'il considéré comme sa fille est enceinte d'un vampire, d'un vampire qui pourrait la tuer à tout moment, avec tout ce qui se passe cette nouvelle peut encore bouleverser pas mal de choses ..

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, laissez un petit commentaire pour me dire votre avis sur cette 1ère partie, à bientôt :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello j'espère que tout le monde va bien:) j'ai mis du temps pour finir et poster cette deuxième partie mais j'ai pris mon temps voilà tout ^^ j'espère que la suite vous plaira quand même bonne lecture:)_

* * *

 _Précédemment ..._

 _« Davina : Marcel je suis enceinte .. il ne le sait pas encore .. »_

 _Marcel fut tout simplement abasourdis, celle qu'il considéré comme sa fille est enceinte d'un vampire, d'un vampire qui pourrait la tuer à tout moment, avec tout ce qui se passe cette nouvelle peut encore bouleverser pas mal de choses._

Il passe d'ailleurs la soirée à la consoler avant de la ramener chez lui où elle s'endormit rapidement épuisé de pleurer, il redescend ensuite au salon où Rebekah apparut

Rebekah : tu fais une sale tête toi, qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Marcel : tu es au courant de la situation de ton frère Kol je suppose

Rebekah : évidemment mais quel rapport avec toi ?

Marcel : cela concerne Davina donc cela me concerne aussi, Kol est parti parce qu'il deviens trop dangereux pour elle et bien sur elle en souffre maintenant

Rebekah : c'est pour son bien et puis mon frère s'en voudrais de lui faire du mal je le sais

Marcel : je le tuerai de mes propres mains

Rebekah : arrête d'y penser ce soir tu veux bien Davina es en sécurité et tu as besoin de repos

Marcel : je sais bien mais c'est difficile

Rebekah : alors essaye

Elle déposa de doux baiser dans son cou, puis remonte à ses lèvres, Marcel fut tout de suite plus détendu et serein, Davina va passer la nuit ici, en sécurité et sous sa protection, tout va pour le mieux étant donner les circonstance. Davina elle dormit jusqu'au lendemain matin puis elle sortit prendre l'air quand elle vit Kol entrer dans le bar elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour y aller à son tour et de manière assez furibonde

Davina : alors tu t'en va comme ça ? Sans prendre la peine de me dire au revoir

Kol : qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

Davina : je t'ai vu entrer alors c'était pas dur de te trouver

Kol : Davina s'il te plait repart c'est dangereux

Davina : pourquoi tu es partie sans rien me dire ? Mais pourquoi tu reviens sans toujours rien me dire je comprends pas

Kol : pour tout te dire je n'avais pas l'intention de partir ni de revenir, mais ce sont les ancêtres ils ne veulent pas que je quitte cette ville ~la regarde~ a la seconde où j'ai dépassé les limites j'ai commencer à me desséché et j'ai compris que j'ai été envoûté ~soupir~ à cause d'eux j'ai une soif incontrôlable ils me tiennent comme ça

Davina : il doit forcément y avoir une solution et on va trouver mais en attendant promets moi de ne plus me quitter

Kol tourne la tête vers elle mais soudain le portable de Davina sonne, c'était Marcel, apparemment encore des problèmes avec ce fameux Lucien , Kol n'en perdit pas une miette d'ailleurs

Davina : il faut que j'y aille ~allant vers la porte~

Kol : pas question Lucien est contrôlé par les ancêtres

Davina : il a essayer de tuer Camille et puis j'ai déjà affronté Klaus alors je ne vais pas avoir peur de lui

Kol~se met devant elle~ je suis enfermé ici mais si tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller toute seule tu rêve

Davina : pousse toi ~le renvois plus loin avec sa magie~ tu peux a peine te contrôler alors si Lucien à un lien avec les ancêtres il pourra me dire ce que tu as

Kol : Davina tu ne peux pas aller affronter ce monstre

Davina : mais ce n'est pas la question on va parler c'est tout je veux qu'il me dise la vérité, quand à toi tu ne bouge pas et souhaite moi bonne chance ~commence à partir~

Kol : Davina reviens !

Mais c'était trop tard elle a déjà filé, Kol est furieux de ne pas pouvoir la retenir, quand a Davina elle est un peu nerveuse elle n'a rien pu dire pour le bébé ce n'était pas le moment elle avait à faire. Elle trouve Lucien assez facilement et entra dans le bar dans lequel il faisais la fête et en un clin d'œil elle fait endormir tout le monde

Lucien : oh quelle surprise Davina Claire

Davina : il faut qu'on parle et tu n'a pas le choix

Lucien : je vois oui tu as cette maudite poupée, très bien je pense qu'il faudrait te révéler tout mes secrets , alors je suis scorpion j'ai un faible pour les desserts

Davina : sa suffit dis moi pourquoi les ancêtres coopère avec toi

Lucien : en faite je leur es fait une promesse, qu'ils m'aident à exterminé une certaine famille de vampire et en réalité il n'y a aucun moyen de changer ce qui ce passe, alors maintenant je vais être gentil et je vais te laisser repartir sans mal

Davina : pourquoi tu me laisse partir ?

Lucien : oh ce n'est pas à moi de te tuer, les ancêtres ont un projet pour toi, parle en à ton amoureux et tu verra

Ces paroles restèrent un moment dans sa tête, elle resta même quelques instants à y penser avant de devoir rejoindre Kol, tout concorde maintenant elle n'a plus de doute, cela en plus du bébé la mis encore plus mal

Davina : tu m'a menti

Kol : je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas sans conséquences

Davina : les ancêtres ont corrompu le sort qui m'a permis de te ramener on le savait déjà mais tu ne m'a jamais dit comment

Kol : c'était un sort maléfique

Davina : ils veulent que tu me tue pas vrai, pour se venger, pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?

Kol : et pour te dire quoi ? Je te remercie de m'avoir épargné une vie de tourments éternels , je t'aime de tout mon cœur oh j'oublie juste une petite chose tout ce que je veux c'est te vider de ton sang, plus j'attends et pire c'est

Davina : je suis capable de me défendre

Kol : non je finirai par me laisser aller je le sais il n'y a qu'une solution ~sort la dague~

Davina : non pas question je peux te guérir

Kol : et je le sais aussi mais pour le moment il n'y a pas d'autre solution, je ne veux pas te faire du mal

Davina : je trouve ça injuste .. j'ai attendu si longtemps pour te récupérer .. ~les larmes aux yeux~

Kol : c'est juste un peu plus longtemps, quand mon esprit sera guérit, je ne suis pas fiable dans cet état ~caresse sa joue~ je t'aime Davina

A contre cœur elle l'embrasse avec tout son amour avant de devoir lui planter la dague dans le cœur et qu'il ne s'effondre au sol, elle dû s'absenter mais quand elle revenu Kol avait disparu, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir en à peine une seconde il été dans son cou pour la vider de son sang elle perdit connaissance et ce fut le noir complet. Quand elle repris conscience elle été chez Marcel, elle vit que Rebekah été assisse juste à coté du lit

Davina : qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? ..

Rebekah : Kol t'a attaqué mais Marcel est intervenu juste à temps

Davina : c'est pas vrai ..

Rebekah : ça devait arrivé ce n'est pas ta faute ni celle de mon frère

Davina : où il est ? Es-ce qu'il sait ?

Rebekah : pour le bébé ? Non Marcel viens de me mettre au courant

Davina : d'accord ~soulagé~ je préfère lui dire moi même seul à seul

Rebekah : il doit déjà s'en vouloir ne lui dis pas maintenant crois moi cela ne fera que le culpabilisé encore plus

Davina : je lui cache depuis trop de temps déjà, la situation est assez pesante il doit savoir c'est important

Rebekah : bien sur qu'il doit savoir mais attend juste un peu, qu'il se rassure sur ce qui viens de se produire

Davina : je veux le voir, je ne vais pas lui dire aujourd'hui mais je dois au moins le voir

Rebekah : je vais le chercher

Elle partit au salon où elle y trouve juste Marcel, aucune trace de son frère. Elle s'avance alors vers son compagnon, passant une main sur son bras d'un geste apaisant, elle savait qu'il été chamboulé par cette attaque

Rebekah : où es mon frère ?

Marcel : il est partit prendre l'air il a dit qu'il a besoin d'être un peu seul après ce qui s'est passé

Rebekah : tu sais que ce n'était pas lui, il aime Davina, il doit s'en vouloir terriblement

Marcel : je lui es dit de ce tenir à distance d'elle le temps nécessaire, j'ai même averti Davina mais c'est quand même arrivé

Rebekah : tu n'arriverai pas toi même à rester loin de moi et c'est normal, même si mon frère ne le sait pas encore le bébé les lie tout les deux, ils se sont déjà perdu une fois et peut être qu'ils le seront encore on ne sait pas comment toute cette histoire finira

Marcel : j'en es bien conscience mais elle serait morte si je n'avais pas eu l'idée d'aller vérifié où elle été

Rebekah : dès que mon frère sera guéri tout sera réglé, d'ailleurs Davina veut le voir tu ne sais pas où il est parti ?

Marcel : pour lui dire qu'elle attend un enfant ? C'est une mauvaise idée et non je ne sais pas où il es parti

Rebekah : ce n'est pas à toi de le décidé chéri, lui caché une chose aussi importante la pèse beaucoup

Marcel : ça pourrait la mettre en danger encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, Kol peut devenir imprévisible

Rebekah : il l'es déjà et tu le sais, laisse la au moins gérer cette affaire, je la comprend un enfant ce n'est pas rien

Marcel : c'est surtout une chose qui n'aurait pas dû arriver, Kol est un vampire, on ne peut pas enfanter c'est l'ordre logique des choses

Rebekah : c'est arrivé c'est tout on ne peut rien y changer tu sais aussi qu'il es hors de question qu'elle tue ce bébé

Marcel : ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai dit c'est juste que j'aurais préféré que cela ne lui arrive pas à elle c'est tout

Rebekah : alors la discussion est close

Elle partit de son coté à la recherche de son frère, celui ci été au domicile familiale en train de se morfondre sirotant un verre de whisky dans le salon de sa chambre, Elijah décide d'aller le voir se doutant que quelque chose s'est produit

Elijah : quelque chose me dit que les choses n'ont pas tournées mon frère, tu peux m'en parler entre frère

Kol : je n'es pas envie fiche moi la paix

Elijah : c'est à propos de Davina n'est-ce pas ?

Kol : j'ai dit que je voulais pas en parler

Elijah : tout garder pour toi ce n'est pas bon mais si tu veux en parler tu sais où me trouver ou alors à Klaus comme tu le voudra

Kol : je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler à Klaus ~soupir~ mais tu as raison j'ai faillit tuer Davina ce matin, si Marcel n'était pas arrivé elle serait morte

Elijah : tu savais que cela risquait d'arriver, les ancêtres veulent sa mort par tout les moyens possible

Kol : et ça recommencera tu ne comprend pas, plus le temps passe et plus mes pulsions sont forte quand je suis avec elle, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est la vider de son sang c'est insupportable

Elijah : je comprend Kol, Freya essaye vraiment de trouver un sort qui pourrait au moins te protéger un minimum

Kol : leur malédiction est trop puissante je commence à penser que la seule solution c'est de me tuer

Elijah : on n'en arrivera pas là tu sais que Davina ne le supportera pas déjà la première fois c'était très dur

Kol : et si je la tue la prochaine fois ? Je ne veux pas prendre le risque

Elijah : qu'es-ce que tu entend par là ?

Kol : il y a encore les cellule au sous sol, enferme moi, enchaîne moi si il le faut, je ne veux pas revoir Davina avant que ce sort soit détruit, peut importe le temps que cela prendra je ne veux pas être un danger pour elle je lui es fait courir beaucoup trop de risque

Elijah : si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux alors nous le feront même si je ne suis pas sur que cela fonctionne

Kol : je suis prêt à tout tenter pour elle alors fait le

Elijah : très bien je vais chercher ce qu'il faut je te rejoins en bas

Kol partit en premier en direction du sous sol, il ne faisait pas tout ça la joie dans l'âme mais pour protéger celle qu'il aime éperdument, Elijah le rejoins quelques minutes plus tard avec Freya juste derrière lui

Freya : tu es certain de vouloir rester enfermé ici ? Je peux toujours essayer de combiner des sorts avec Davina

Kol : non laisse la en dehors de cette affaire s'il te plait

Freya : elle ne le fera pas tu le sais elle viendra ici

Kol : non parce que vous ne la laisserez pas entrer ici je suis bien clair ?

Elijah : d'accord on la laissera chez Marcel alors

Kol : merci, elle comprendra que c'est pour son bien, que je fais ça par amour pour elle

Freya : bien sur qu'elle comprendra mais cela ne lui plaira pas du tout la connaissant

Kol : c'est même certain mais vous ne céderez pas

Elijah : non c'est promis

Freya : de tout façon on viendra te nourrir tout les deux jours

Kol : ça m'ira très bien merci

Elijah enchaîne alors son frère, il n'est pas vraiment convaincu mais après tout ils ne perdent rien à essayer cette méthode. Pendant ce temps Davina été toujours chez Marcel, Rebekah lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas où été partit Kol et qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose, elle eut la visite de Camille un peu plus tard dans la journée

Davina : ça me fait plaisir de te voir ~sourit~

Camille : moi aussi ~sourit~ Rebekah m'a dit ce qui s'est passé avec Kol, comment tu te sens ?

Davina : je vais bien et je n'en veux pas à Kol, ce n'est pas lui tout ça, il est tellement différent

Camille : on le sait tous mais on doit s'en méfier tu le sais autant que nous

Davina : oui je le sais très bien mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas

Camille : ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande il faut juste que tu fasse attention à toi je te l'ai dit, ce n'est plus l'homme que tu aime c'est un inconnu, un vampire imprévisible et dangereux

Davina : n'importe quel vampire l'est Cami tu le sais Klaus l'est aussi

Camille : la situation est différente, Kol viens d'essayer de te tuer, certes ce n'est pas lui qui le veux mais c'est tout de même arriver

Davina : justement ce n'est pas lui, on n'a déjà vécu beaucoup de choses, je l'ai perdu une fois c'était insupportable, il n'est pas question que je le perde de nouveau

Camille : je te demande juste de rester prudente s'il te plait, tu es mon amie je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur

Davina : ne t'en fait pas je le serai c'est promis, il faut que j'aille voir Kol tu m'accompagne ? Je pense qu'il peut être avec ses frères

Camille : oui bien sur, Marcel te laissera sortir ?

Davina : je me sens parfaitement bien donc oui allons y

Camille : bien si tu le dis

Les deux amies sortirent donc de la chambre, bien évidemment Marcel ne fut pas d'accord pour que Davina sorte et surtout qu'elle parte voir Kol après ce qui s'était produit mais celle-ci n'en tenu absolument pas compte et partit avec Camille comme convenu jusqu'à la demeure de famille où elle espère y trouver Kol mais c'est sur Freya et Elijah qu'elle se heurte

Elijah : si tu es venue voir Kol c'est impossible Davina je suis désolé

Davina : comment sa ?

Freya : Kol ne veut plus que tu le vois, il veut te protéger comprend le après ce qui s'est passé il ne veut plus prendre de risque

Davina : je le comprend tout à fait mais je dois le voir c'est important

Elijah : il ne veut pas donc c'est non

Camille : juste 5 minutes Elijah ce n'est pas grand chose

Elijah : il a été clair il ne veut pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre

Davina : où il est ? Il est ici n'est-ce pas ? Dites moi où il est tout de suite

Klaus : attention notre petite sorcière va s'énerver mon frère

Elijah : elle sait que ce n'est pas contre elle

Camille : elle veut seulement voir quelques minutes l'homme qu'elle aime ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose les garçons

Davina : j'ai besoin de lui parler, ensuite il verra si il veut vraiment ne plus me revoir

Freya : juste quelques minutes je pense que c'est faisable

Elijah : bon très bien allons le voir mais cela ne lui plaira pas je vous préviens

Davina ne demande pas son reste et suivit Elijah et Freya en sous sol, elle y vit Kol enchaîner dans l'une des cellule, celui ci fut plutôt furieux qu'elle soit venu jusqu'ici mais bien sur tout le monde s'en douter

Kol : qu'es-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne ?

Elijah : elle veut te parler quelques minutes

Davina : et c'est important il faut vraiment que je te parle ~le regarde~ seul à seul s'il te plait

Kol : pas question ramener là en haut tout de suite

Freya : il n'arrivera rien et puis elle ne changera pas d'avis tu le sais

Davina : tout à fait , je resterai ici, que ce soit des jours ou même des semaines

Elijah : accepte au lieu de perdre du temps

Kol : ok 5 minutes et vous restez la porte si jamais quelque chose se passe

Davina : non en haut des escaliers ce que j'ai à dire c'est privée pour le moment

Freya : très bien on sera juste en haut

Kol regarde alors son frère et sa sœur sortir de la cellule et refermer la porte derrière eux avant de tourner son regard vers Davina qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, il sentait qu'elle été nerveuse ce n'était pas dur à voir, bien qu'il est tout de même en colère sur le fait qu'elle soit venu, il été quand même heureux de voir qu'elle s'est remise de ce qu'il lui à fait

Kol : tu sais que je ne fais pas tout ça contre toi je le fais pour ta protection, j'ai failli te tuer c'est déjà beaucoup trop

Davina : je le sais et je ne t'en veux pas ce n'est pas toi, il est hors de question que je t'abandonne

Kol : ce n'est pas la question c'est provisoire nous n'avons pas le choix

Davina : on n'a toujours le choix ~s'approche de lui~ je t'aime Kol, je te laisserai pas tomber, alors oui je comprend que tu es peur c'est normal, on va prendre nos précautions, on restera ici avec ta famille mais je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé

Kol : c'est pour ton bien comme pour le mien, je ne fais pas ça de guetter de cœur crois moi, je t'aime plus que tout au monde Davina, je m'en veux déjà tellement, il est hors de question que ça recommence alors si il faut que je te tienne éloigner de moi pour te protéger je ne ferai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra

Davina : sauf que cela ne concerne plus que nous deux désormais

Kol : je sais que ça concerne toute la famille

Davina : oui mais ce n'est pas d'eux dont je parle, il faut que je te dise quelque chose

Kol : je ne comprend pas trop là

Davina ~le regarde dans les yeux~ je suis enceinte Kol, je porte ton enfant

Sur le coup il fut complètement abasourdis, il ne pouvait pas croire à une chose pareil, un vampire ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, il à eu de nombreuses aventure et jamais l'une de ses conquête humaine n'est tomber enceinte, il ne pouvais pas croire non plus que Davina est pus aller voir un autre homme, en cet instant il est perdu …

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui alors vos avis ? Comment Kol va gérer cette nouvelle ? Va-t-il le prendre bien ou mal ? Et comment cette malédiction va se finir ? Toute ses réponses dans la suite à bientôt ^^_


End file.
